The present invention provides a solution for the well known problem of stabilizing the position of a straight ladder, or extension ladder, as the ladder is vertically positioned for use such as resting against the side of a building.
Various means are provided in the prior art addressing this problem. For example U.S. Pat. No. 1,374,060 suggests the use of a U-shaped member to encircle the side vertical rail of a ladder, the U-shaped member having downturned tines that are adapted to engage the gutter of a building. U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,202 also describes a device of this general type. U.S. Pat. No. 3,268,196 provides a safety lock for a ladder by the use of a clamp that generally encircles the two vertical rails of a ladder, and that includes a second clamp for attachment to the gutter of a building. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,431 a ladder is provided with a pair of pivoted support arms that are mounted at the upper end of the ladder side rails. Each of these support arms includes a clamp assembly having a sharpened end portion that is adapted to bite into the overhanging roof structure of a building.
While the devices of the prior art, of which the foregoing are illustrative examples, are generally useful for their intended purpose, they either require placement on the ladder after the ladder is positioned against the building, as in the case in U.S. Pat. No. 1,374,060, or they interfere with placement of the ladder against the building, as in the case of U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,202 for example.
There remains a need in the art for a ladder safety apparatus that is of a small, compact size, to thereby facilitate merchandising, shipment, storage, etc. There is also a need for a ladder safety apparatus that one can attach to the ladder prior to erection of the ladder, which apparatus can remain attached to the ladder during subsequent ladder storage, etc., or which apparatus is removable from the ladder after use, as is desired by the operator. There is an additional need in the art for a ladder safety device that is attachable to a ladder prior to erection of the ladder, and yet in a manner such that the apparatus does not interfere with placement of the ladder for use against a building or the like.
The present invention provides a new and unusual construction and arrangement for a ladder safety apparatus that satisfies these needs, and provides other features and advantages, as is apparent to those of skill in the art upon reference to the following description of the invention.